Habríamos funcionado
by Drehn
Summary: En otra ocasión hubiera bromeado diciendo que no hacía falta ponerse los pantalones porque total, Rose se los quitaría, pero en esos momentos ninguno de los dos se atreve a soltar algo así. Rose/James, post-Hogwarts. ONESHOT. Para Learilla.


**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.**  
**

**Pareja:** Rose Weasley/James Sirius Potter.

**Rated:** PG-13.

**Advertencias: **palabras malsonantes, incesto.

**Palabras:** 1.947.

**Largo:** One-shot.

**Notas:** escrito para el meme de los drabbles de mi elejota, especialmente para Learilla. Es angst pero no tanto como quería yo. Es raro y la pareja también es rara, pero es una de mis otps, así que meteos conmigo, no con ellos. Y nada más, al fic.

* * *

**Habríamos funcionado**

Hay cierta luz en el ambiente. Es de día. No tarda nada en notarlo. Aprieta con fuerza los párpados para proteger su sueño de la claridad del sol, pero no sirve de nada. En un segundo tiene un ojo medio abierto y uno medio cerrado, intentando enfocar lo que ve. Le cuesta, como todas las mañanas. Piensa que es temprano, pero no lo sabe. Luego su cerebro empieza a funcionar, aunque se queje porque quiere dormir un poco más, cinco minutos, diez, una horita (larga, gracias). Mira el reloj y no, no es tan temprano, son las nueve y ocho minutos, pero es sábado, o domingo, tampoco importa mucho, así que da igual. Pero _oh, por la noche tengo que ir a visitar a papá y a mamá_. Se estira como un gato perezoso y casi siente ganas de ronronear, también. Finalmente suspira y se levanta, y entonces sí que se puede considerar despierta del todo, por mucho que las sábanas arrugadas sigan tentándola. Se fija y no, no están demasiado arrugadas; mejor, no quiere pensar en lo que pudo haber hecho ayer.

Va en pijama -aunque no lleva pijama, en realidad: es una camiseta larga que ahora mismo no recuerda de dónde ha sacado y su ropa interior- hasta el baño y se lava la cara. Agua fría. Sí. Ahora mejor. Tiene ganas de ducharse, pero no, mejor lo deja para luego, en esos momentos podría pegarse un buen golpe con algún grifo y quedarse en el sitio, y ¿la verdad? Valora bastante su vida como para terminar así, como hizo el hermano de su vecina. ¿O era su primo? Ni lo sabe ni le importa. Hoy está desvariando mucho. Se ríe sola -otro síntoma raro- y anda hacia la cocina. Necesita café. Antes de acercarse siquiera a su deseada cafetera, ni siquiera a la cocina, ve el panorama, y solo se le ocurre murmurar algo como

-Oh, joder.

porque lo ve todo, y no es que esté muy desordenado ni nada, pero da que pensar. Se fija en que hay una botella de ron medio llena y dos vasos, _dos_, uno que sigue casi intacto y uno que no, que para nada, que la hace pensar en cierto juerguista empedernido al que conoce demasiado bien. También ve un par de colillas en el cenicero de cerámica que, de hecho, le sirve más que nada para decorar, porque ¿ella, fumar? _No, gracias_. El que más usa ese cenicero es, bueno, James, que siempre viene y siempre se va, que se queda por las tardes y _creo que es muy tarde para irme, cariño_, así que también por las noches, y a veces incluso se pasa por las mañanas, si da la casualidad de que no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Ve unos pantalones que es imposible que sean suyos, unas llaves que tampoco son suyas (los llaveros de las Harpies no van con ella, y esa lengua de los Stones un poco más, pero la suya está medio escondida en un cajón de su armario más pequeño. Diría que acumulando polvo si no supiera muy bien que lo saca cada día sólo por verlo) y un calcetín rojo. ¿Quién se pone calcetines rojos, por Merlín?

Aparte de los niños pequeños... James. Sólo James, que ella sepa.

Y entonces sí que capta su presencia, y no es como si no supiera que lleva ahí toda la noche, pero clava su mirada en su espalda y es distinto. No lleva camiseta (claro, es ella quien la lleva puesta) ni los pantalones (acaba de verlos por el suelo, vamos, como si necesitara una confirmación). Sólo los calzoncillos (¿qué manía tiene este chico por los boxers negros?) y un calcetín. Uno solo. Raro.

Rose siente el impulso de ir, zarandearlo y decirle que se levante, que el sol ha tenido cojones de acariciar la piel de mil chicas distintas sin él. Pero piensa en prepararse ese café y coger una galleta antes de despertarlo, porque sabe que cuando se pongan a hablar tendrán que ponerse serios, y que entonces se quedará sola en casa. Y se le hará grande. Y le parecerá oscura. Y ya no habrá sonrisas al despertar ni discusiones tontas como '_vete con Albus si quieres emborracharte, James, que tengo que trabajar_' '_venga, Rose, ya no tienes que hacer esas horribles redacciones de Historia de la Magia_' '_no, tienes razón, ahora tengo que escribir tres pergaminos de cincuenta centímetros cada uno para mañana porque mi jefe es un cabrón explotador_'.

Se prepara su desayuno sencillo y vierte el café en su taza. Es azul, de un azul raro, no pálido pero apagado, y aun así bonito, con el interior de un blanco impoluto. Se la regaló James porque sí, para que abandonase el trabajo un rato y fuera a divertirse con él. Se lo agradece. Después Rose se sienta en el sofá que está al lado del de su primo, pero en diagonal, de manera que puede verle la cara perfectamente, así como él a ella si se molestara en abrir esos ojos marrones que tiene. Empieza a beber, y entre trago y trago suspira su nombre. Qué va a hacer con este chico, que no hace más que entorpecer todos sus planes y quemarlos como si de papel viejo se tratase.

Entonces James se despierta. Se nota porque mueve su brazo y se despeina el pelo incluso antes de abrir los ojos.

-...nos días.

Rose sonríe y deja su taza en la mesa.

-Por suerte no se ha hecho tan tarde como me temía.

-Bien.

James se sitúa antes que ella -tiene ciertas virtudes de las que no todo el mundo puede presumir, y no, Rose no está pensando en su abdomen cuando lo piensa. Bueno, sí, pero sólo parcialmente- y sonríe, pero es una sonrisa desganada, aunque sea sincera; es una sonrisa que quiere decir ¿entonces estamos aquí, no? Y no podemos evitar lo que va a pasar, supongo y que hace que Rose sienta unas ganas terribles de llorar. Pero ya lo han hablado. Ya lo han decidido. Son primos, está mal, no pueden. La sangre. Se quieren como familia y punto, porque no pueden hacerlo más, porque dañarían a su familia si lo hicieran. Y además James tiene novia.

Sin embargo, él se levanta y se acuclilla delante de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos. Para poder mirarla bien, no como dos desconocidos que se han despertado juntos sin saber por qué.

-Oye, Rosie.

-No. Calla, ¿vale?

Ella se levanta y cree oír un murmuro, algo así como ajá. James también se levanta, se estira y se pone los pantalones. En otra ocasión hubiera bromeado diciendo que no hacía falta porque total, Rose se los quitaría, pero en esos momentos ninguno de los dos se atreve a soltar algo así. Sería muy doloroso. Cuando oye el frufrú de su ropa, a Rose le crece algo en el pecho. Dolor. Y le duele la gargante por aguantarse las lágrimas, pero ¿qué van a hacer? Eso. _¿Qué vamos a hacer?_ Mal, se siente mal.

-Ah, toma tu camiseta -dice mientras James la mira. Se la quita sin querer hacerlo, como todo esa mañana, y no le gusta tener que admitir que no es por las casi agrdables agujetas que tiene en los muslos. Rose se queda en ropa interior, medio tranquila medio avergonzada (aunque James ya la haya visto así medio millón de veces).

-Gracias -se ve obligado a decir James Sirius.

Ahora él ya está vestido, ya está listo para salir por esa puerta de madera -qué lejos le parece que está, así, de repente-, o lo estaría si no fuera porque le quedan muchas cosas por hacer en esa casa, muchas cosas que decir y muchos detalles por los que reírse hasta quedarse sin aliento, como siempre hace él. Sigue mirando a Rose y empieza a hablar sin dejarse interrumpir, sin parar y parando a la vez, que si lo siento pero tengo que hacerlo, como ráfagas de aire, y quién sabe qué tipo de aire es, si una brisa o una tormenta de verano.

-Sé que es lo mejor. Sé que no hay nada más que podamos hacer, si no queremos seguir como siempre -y ahí está sacando a relucir que _yo sí quiero, Rose, por favor_-, y también que tú te mereces que yo me vaya y que nos veamos con la familia y ya está, pero...

Rose sabe lo que quiere decir. Nos hubiera ido tan bien. Habríamos poder ser tan, tan felices, y reírnos tanto, y besarnos tanto. Qué bien que habrían estado. ¿Sí? Sí. Pero joder, es tan difícil aunque parezca tan sencillo que no puede evitar las lágrimas, y la pobre deja que bajen por sus mejillas, procurando estar en silencio.

-¿Me quieres, eh? -pregunta James, sonriendo. Porque él es así.

-No tienes ni idea -admite la pelirroja.

Hay un momento de silencio que es inevitable que ocurra. Ella está casi desnuda, y él tiene una pierna fuera y una dentro, metafóricamente hablando; los dos quieren repelerse pero no pueden hacerlo. La vida es tan hija de puta, piensan a gritos los dos.

-Lo nuestro habría funcionado.

-Claro que sí.

Ya no sabe si lo dice con sarcasmo, si ironiza las palabras o no, y eso que las ha pronunciado ella, pero quiere poder tocarlo y notar que es verdad, que funcionan, que se quieren, que se desean, que se respiran y también que se viven el uno al otro y el otro al uno.

Así que piensa que _a la porra todo lo demás_ y corre, corre hacia él y se lanza a sus brazos, llorando y con la adrenalina en las venas, para besarle con la desesperación que la embarga por tener que aceptar la realidad. Posa sus labiso sobre los suyos y aprieta, y muerde, y mete su lengua. James se hace deprisa con el control del beso y la abraza por la cintura sin dejar que se separe ni un milímetro, moviendo su boca concienzudamente para que queden marcas, cicatrices o lo que sea. Hay magia en esa despedida, aunque sea un tanto amarga. Da igual que sus lenguas al rozarse griten que todo es incestuoso, da igual que haya gente que crea que eso nunca pasará; se hacen el amor con los labios, creando una fricción inevitablemente atrayente. Cuando se calman un poco, aún con las respiraciones entrecortadas, le acaricia la cara con dulzura y aprieta su frente contra la de ella. Siempre fue el más alto.

Algo se queda en el aire cuando se oye el portazo. Ha cerrado la puerta.

**(fin)**


End file.
